List of awards and nominations received by Leonardo DiCaprio
|- | | colspan="2" width=50 |- | | colspan="2" width=50 |- | | colspan="2" width=50 |} American actor Leonardo DiCaprio has won 54 awards from 165 nominations, and was named runner-up for 4 of those nominations. He has been nominated for six Academy Awards, four British Academy Film Awards and nine Screen Actors Guild Awards, winning one of each award from them and three Golden Globe Awards from eleven nominations. DiCaprio received three Young Artist Award nominations for his roles in television shows during the early 1990s—the soap opera Santa Barbara (1990), the dramedy Parenthood (1990), and the sitcom Growing Pains (1991). This was followed by his film debut in the direct-to-video feature Critters 3 (1991). He played a mentally challenged boy in the drama What's Eating Gilbert Grape (1993), a role that earned him nominations for the Academy Award and Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor. Three years later, he appeared in Romeo + Juliet, for which he earned a Best Actor award from the Berlin International Film Festival. DiCaprio featured opposite Kate Winslet in the romantic drama Titanic (1997), the highest-grossing film to that point. For the film, he garnered the MTV Movie Award for Best Male Performance and his first Golden Globe Award for Best Actor nomination. For a role in The Beach, he was nominated in two categories at the 2000 Teen Choice Awards, including Film – Choice Actor. However, the film also earned him a Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Actor nomination. DiCaprio was cast in the role of con-artist Frank Abagnale, Jr. in the crime drama Catch Me If You Can, and starred in the historical drama Gangs of New York—films that earned him two nominations at the 2003 MTV Movie Awards. DiCaprio was nominated for his first Academy Award, BAFTA Award and Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Actor for his role as Howard Hughes in the biographical drama The Aviator (2004); he also won a Golden Globe Award in the same category. For his next appearances—the crime drama The Departed (2006), the war thriller Blood Diamond (2006), the drama Revolutionary Road (2008) and the biographical drama J. Edgar (2011)—he garnered Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Motion Picture Drama nominations. DiCaprio earned nominations for the Saturn Award for Best Actor for his roles in the psychological thriller Shutter Island (2010) and the science fiction thriller Inception (2010). He co-produced and played stockbroker Jordan Belfort in The Wolf of Wall Street (2013), a role that earned him the Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy. The film was nominated for several Academy Awards, including Best Picture and Best Actor, although it failed to win in any category. He won the Golden Globe Award, BAFTA Award, and Academy Award for Best Actor for his portrayal of Hugh Glass in the 2015 film The Revenant. Major associations Academy Awards British Academy Film Awards Golden Globe Awards Primetime Emmy Awards Screen Actors Guild Awards Critics awards Other associations Footnotes }} References Category:Leonardo DiCaprio DiCaprio, Leonardo Category:Lists